Never Again
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline 6x10


This is my first fanfic about a couple of The Vampire Diaries and this is the first time I write a fanfic in English. Actually, I'm obsessed with Stefan and Caroline. The story is set in what would happen in the next week episode (6x10). I have changed some things that appeared in the synopsis. Sorry for my mistakes of the language. I'll try to do my best.

STEROLINE.

The table was almost prepared for dinner. Elena put the latest glasses and Damon put some cutlery. Stefan scratched his chin and he and his brother shared an enquiring look.

-What is the sense of eating this when we can drink blood? –he mumbled to Stefan.  
-Shut up –his brother said. Elena rolled her eyes since she had heard both of them perfectly.  
-Hum, where is Caroline? –Stefan asked, trying not to sound too evident. Damon and Elena looked at each other and smiled secretly.  
-She is dressing and getting ready.

That year they were going to celebrate Christmas at Whitmore. For that reason, they were setting the table of the hall. Not only were they going to be there, but also Liv, Luke, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, Jo, Alaric and Caroline's mum. The main group of friends knew that Bonnie was an important missing part, but everyone were optimistic about her, knowing that they would something to get her back soon.

Stefan heard Caroline going downstairs while she was putting her coat and a woolen hat on her head, covering a part of her blond curls. Stefan felt how a lump in his throat was falling through his esophagus until it reached his stomach. Instinctively, he reached into his pocket, holding the camera that he was hiding. He had thought that that year he would give Caroline a worthy present.  
He had realized more than once that there were no photos of them on Caroline's desk and he was determined to compensate her, although he was not very sure that the girl would take his offer.

-There she is –Damon said, looking at his brother with a mischievous smile. Stefan tried to ignore him. In less than a second, he reached Caroline, who was going to open the door.  
-Hey.

Caroline turned and looked at him, feeling confused. Stefan could not help analyze every centimeter of her face. First, her blond curls that waved with joy, then her deep blue eyes, her pink cheeks because of the cold and lastly, her red lips. He wanted to forget the first steps and kiss her at last, but he knew that it was not the best occasion to do so probably. If Caroline punched him, he would not defend himself, and he did not want to have any brushes at the dinner.

-What's wrong? –she asked, holding the car keys.  
-Look…

Stefan did not know why he could never find the accurate words when he was with her. He had never been like that when he had been with a girl. Caroline was a fiend in every sense, and he felt small at her side. She said to him everything very clearly like anyone else; she could drive him crazy or let him there quietly without knowing what to say. He now regretted all the time he had wasted the last months not being with her. He knew that if he had stayed, their relationship could have evolved like he wanted. Perhaps he would have kissed her while having a walk or he would have invited her to have dinner at his home. Or maybe she would have invited him to go to the cinema to watch one of those romantic movies that she fancied so much or he would have helped her to find Bonnie and Damon and get them back. He had lost his chances, but he wanted to fix that.  
After a few seconds, he realized that Caroline kept staring at him with her raised eyebrows and there was an awkard silence. Stefan looked at her lips and then closed his eyes, trying not to think of kissing her. He had realized his feelings a month ago and he did not know how to express them. He was afraid that she rejected him after all he had made her suffer.  
Stefan turned and became aware that even Damon and Elena were silent, looking at them and waiting to hear what Caroline was going to say. Summing up, they were gossiping. When Stefan looked at them furiously, Elena and Damon continued with their business.

-Hmm, can we talk? –Stefan asked. He wanted them to take a photo together, although he preferred to do it in another room away from Elena and Damon's looks. And then… he would tell her what he felt for her. He could not hide it anymore. He needed her to know that she was the perfect girl for him and that everytime he was with her, he was happy. He needed her to know that he was in love with her like an idiot, like a teenager the first time he falls in love. He needed her to know that he could not stop thinking of her and that he could not be one more minute without her.  
-Stefan, you know I'm late and I have to pick up my mum to bring her here. It can't wait? –she asked, trying not to sound moody.  
-Well, yeah, but… -Stefan was speechless. His mind seemed to work in a very slowly rhythm.- Are you coming after picking up your mum, right?

Caroline smiled shyly and quickly, but then she got back her straight and serious gestures.

-I'm not going to lose the Christmas dinner. It was me who made it and who has decorated the tree, remember?  
-Don't you want me to go with you? We can go and pick up Liz and…  
-Stefan, don't worry, ok? See you later.

Caroline opened the door and went out with a smile smile on her face. She did not know why he was acting like that. Actually, she was afraid that Stefan was doing that things only to please her, but not because he needed her. She guessed that he wanted them to be friends again. She had accepted that days ago, but she could not avoid that her heart jumped every time he spoke to her. Stefan closed the door, disappointed.

-I should go with her. There's a lot of traffic tonight and it's snowing and…  
-Calm down, Stefan. Caroline knows to take care of herself. What are you? Her boyfriend? –Elena said, laughing.  
-Yeah, Stef, do you like her or what's going on?

Stefan rolled his eyes, keeping his desire of throw the Christmas tree to his brother.  
Twenty minutes passed. The rest of people had already come, but Caroline had not returned yet. Stefan was worried. Elena's phone rang and the girl answered it. Her expression turned from happiness to worry. She took one of her hands to her mouth and hung up the phone.

-Stefan –she said after turning around to look at him, without saying anything. The boy stood up from the couch, worried.- Caroline.

Stefan drove to the hospital at full speed. His worry increased every second and he did not even stop when the lights were red. Elena, sitting in the passenger seat, looked at him from time to time. Stefan could only think of Caroline.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they ran to her. Caroline was sitting in one of the seats next to the wall. She would not stop crying, she could not control herself. Elena was paralyzed, as she had never seen her in that way. Stefan, however, did not stop and sat next to her without thinking twice. Caroline was crying, covering her face with her hands.

-Hey, hey…

Stefan could take her arms and keep them away from her face. She reached her chin with his finger to be able to look at her. Caroline returned him back the gaze. Her eyes were full of tears and they shined in a very sad way. Her inferior lip trembled. She could not stop shaking and sobbing. Stefan hugged her strongly while Caroline hid her face in his chest.

-I've lost her Stefan, I've lost her forever. I have nothing left –Caroline's words were difficult to understand because of the crying and the pain, and her voice was shaking, but Stefan was able to understand her perfectly.  
-No, no, no… You have me. You will always have me, you hear me? I'm not going to leave you alone never again.  
-No, that's not true…  
-I promise you, okay? I'm never going to walk away from you.

Stefan pushed her against his chest with all his strength, caressing her curls with his fingers and kissing her forehead. He closed his eyes while Caroline vented. He was not only suffering for seeing her like that, but also he felt fear of losing her forever for the first time. He did not want to think about what she would be capable to do after her mother's death.

-I will protect you all my life, you understand?

Elena stared at them without knowing what to do or what to say. Here there was what everyone thought and what Stefan and Caroline did not seem to understand. They were the only ones that could understand each other in a simple hug. Elena was able to see Caroline's pain reflected on Stefan's eyes. They were united for something more than a simple friendship and now, despite all the jokes, she was able to see it. Caroline really loved Stefan. He was the only one with whom she could be safe and comfortable. And Stefan was really in love with Caroline. Few times she had been able to see someone with so many feelings in his gaze.

-I… I'll call the others, okay? They were worried and they'll want to know how you are, Care –the girl said, although Caroline did not answer. She just held Stefan's sweater more strongly, thinking that he would go with her. She did not want that he walked away from her.  
-I'm not going anywhere. Never again.

Elena bit her lip and walked away slowly. She turned to look at them once more time before walking into a room. Apparently, Stefan had found his reason of life at last. Caroline was the one for him. And although they were going through such a sad moment, the girl was happy for them.

Stefan rested his back against the wall with Caroline's head resting on his chest. The boy caressed her back with his right hand as his arm rounded her waist; while he caressed her cheek or her hair with his left hand.

That night he had not been able to give his Christmas present to her. He neither was able to tell her what he felt for her. But he was sure of one thing. From that day, he would never separate from her again, and he would tell her everyday how much he loved her.


End file.
